Samael
The was a monstrous tentacled entity brought to Earth by the efforts of Barde Barde and the final enemy faced in Kaiju of Steel Kabugata. Appearance It is described to be a large ominous creature with bizarre features such as the upper body of a black dragon-like horned monstrosity with a glowing orange torso and the lower body composed entirely of red tentacles. When he was first summoned by Barde Barde, Samael was crucified on a large cross with nails driven into various part of his body (arms, tentacles, wings, etc.) as well as several chains that had ancient letters written on them. His eyes were also covered with a blindfold that had tears of blood dripping from underneath it. Personality Due to the multiple layers of seals placed on Samael, he is unable to display his personality, but according to Barde, he has a strong hatred against humanity. Rikuro also mentioned that he sensed various types of negative emotions such as pain, jealousy, suffering, and resentment from Samael. Background Origin It is said that long ago, Samael was the perpetrator that influenced the first humans, Adam and Eve, to eat the Fruit of Knowledge, and was cursed by God. This is also stated to be the cause of God's hatred of Dragons and snakes. After receiving the curse, he was sealed in Hell, the deepest part of the Underworld, and chained on the Gate of Judecca near the Lake of Cocytus. Kaiju of Steel Kabugata After Barde Barde extracted the Philosopher's Stone from Aishwarya Ray, he used Mitico Fleuretty as the vessel and the Stone as the key to connect the surface world and the Underworld and bring complete chaos across all worlds through the release of Samael. He summoned the Gate of Judecca into Amidahara and undone the seal on Samael, unleashing his fury on Earth. The Justice Alliance engaged him, bringing Gamera and Kabugata into battle with little effect, but were soon joined by Calamity-Boar and Hanumerlin. However, Samael managed to defeat four kaiju overwhelmingly, and it was only when Mitico broke Barde's scepter and Annerose killed the evil sorcerer, that Samael was severely weakened and destroyed by the efforts of Kabugata and his allies. Gamera vs. the Goddamn Samurai Kaiju World War: Part 1 Kaiju World War: Part 2 Abilities * Immortality - * Limited Invulnerability - Samael cannot be harmed at all by any form of conventional weaponry such as rockets, tanks, etc. * Superhuman Strength - * Fire Breath - * Curse Poison - Samael has a powerful curse that is extremely deadly to both Dragons and Gods alike. The poison can also affect snakes or snake-related beings. Even Nashim Neshamah and Gebel Gehennah are not immune to this effect. According to Gouten Amagami, Samael is the "Evil Intention" God of the Bible made from his hatred, and his existence alone can not only extinguish Dragons, but it can also affect other beings as well, thus, resulting in it being sealed on the Gate of Judecca within the depths of Cocytus. The curse even resides within Samael's blood, allowing others besides Samael to use the curse (usually by infusing it into a weapon). Gallery Screenshots Trivia * Samael's role is similar to Satan; being the Serpent that tempts Adam and Eve to eat the forbidden fruit and becoming a Dragon after his fall. * Samael is the name for the Archangel of Death in Talmudic and post-Talmudic lore. He is also said to be the chief ruler of the Fifth Heaven. * Samael is the third name of the Demiurge, the antagonist of God. * Samael means either "Venom of God" , "Poison of God" , "Blindness of God" or "God of the Blind". Category:Kaiju Category:Villainous Kaiju Category:Demons Category:Deceased